Fallen Angels
by pinkuz
Summary: Hmm how to say this... Hehe Well this is my first K+B fic or actually a YYH fic. BTW this are the 1st three chapters all smooshed into one! I hope you like it and pls tell me if ya do or dont! See ya! ~~ Natalie
1. Default Chapter

Kurama+Botan Fic: "Fallen Angels"  
  
DISCLAIMER: YU YU HAKUSHO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME IT IS MR. TOGASHI's.  
  
AN: Hello Minna!!! This is my first K+B fan fic! Well... Basically it recounts Kurama's past and how Botan became a spirit guide as well as his guardian angel. Hope you enjoy! It's an AU by the way.  
  
Natalie =^..^=  
E-mail: Aria@yada-yada.com  
  
"Fallen Angels"  
  
CH1: Tears and Hair ties  
  
It was a cold night at Rekai. The unforgiving wind howled all through the night as the rain pelted everything both living and dead. Occassionally, the sky would light up with lightning creating a frightening yet beautiful pattern in the sky.   
  
"Botan-chan! Hurry up! Enma-sama wants you down at the recieving room right away!" came the voice of one of the spirit guides as she burst into the small room. A little girl that seemed no more than 10 years old with light blue hair and little white wings slept soundly under the warm covers curled up like a little ball. Although it may not seem so, she had just become the resident diety of death after an elaborate ceremony yesterday.  
  
"Oi! For an intern spirit guide you sure are lazy! Wake up sleepy head!!" she admonished. As a last resort she threw off the covers making the child sit bolt upright as the chilly air bit her skin.   
  
"Nani Ame-chan?! I'm still SLEEPY and I DON'T WANNA GO!" she wailed.  
  
"SLEEPY??? The great Enma-sama calls you and you say 'I'M SLEEPY???? Mou! Kids nowadays have no repect! Tsk, Tsk!" Ranted her caretaker. The young woman had her hands on her hips and a formidable expression set on her face. Her appearance nearly scared Botan to death. She'd never seen her Ame-chan so upset. Although she didn't mean to, she started crying only as a little 10 year old could cry.The sudden torrent of tears surprised the woman.  
  
"Eh? What are you crying about? Oh, did I scare you?" she asked  
as her brown eyes softened. "I'm sorry but Enma-sama wants you and if I'm not mistaken he'll give you your first mission as an intern spirit guide. It'll be fun!"  
  
"Bbb..But I.. don't want to go...I wanna stay with you always." cried Botan her tear stained face growing more and more miserable every second. Finnaly, Ame knew why the little girl did not want to go.   
  
"You know, I'll always be here... You can see me anytime! You'll meet new friends too! So stop crying or else you'll look like a gold fish!" That did it. Botan stopped crying and actually  
smiled.  
  
"Ame-chan, do you really think so??!" she asked excitement creeping up into her voice.  
  
"Of course! I KNOW so." with that, she dressed the child in her favorite kimono. 'Hmm.. there's something missing..' she mused to herself as she took in the girls long blue hair.  
"AHA!" she exclaimed as she took of her blue hair tie and tied Botan's hair into a high ponytail.  
  
"You're giving me this?"  
  
"Yes Botan-chan! It's a lucky hair tie! That way, We'll always be together!"  
  
"OKAY!" exclaimed Botan with her best 'I-CAN-DO-IT' expression. With that, she flew into the recieving room ready to face anything armed only with a pure heart and a hair tie.  
  
  
CH2: "Little Bratty Prince of Rekai!"  
  
  
Botan ran the whole way to the huge recieving room of Enma-sama. It was so big that she had to look up so much that her neck hurt. She shuffled along silently until she saw a huge desk with a swivel chair behind it.   
  
"Ano... I'm here Enma-sama.." she whispered. Her voice echoed across the room making her blush.   
  
Nothing. Wait, did she just see the chair move?  
  
"Umm.." she tried again.   
  
Finnaly the chair turned revealing a...a..  
  
"A CHILD!????" cried Botan as she came face to face with a child even smaller than her sucking an unusually large pacifier.  
  
"What? I'm KO-ENMA-SAMA! and I'm NOT A CHILD I happen to be at least 200 years older than you!" said the "child" who was bouncing angrilly in his oversized chair.  
  
"Gomen.. So, do I have a mission? You see it's my first time here-"  
  
"Here is your mission." he rudely interrupted the girl. 'what a ditz' he thought. He handed her a small monitor with various buttons on it. She carefully flicked it on and a small image appeared on screen.  
  
" WAI! It's sooo CUTE!" she exclaimed as a picture of a young youko flashed accross the screen. Immediately she started shaking the monitor in an attempt to get the cute fox-like creature out.  
  
"CAREFUL!!!! YOU LITTLE DITZ!!!! THAT IS NOT A TOY!" wailed Koenma who was frantically trying to tell Botan to calm down. He took a deep breath and started his long explanation.   
  
"That is a monitor." he said. "It helps YOU to keep track of the progress of your charge and will alert you if it is in trouble. Basically, you're it's guardian angel too. Anyway, I see that you have been assigned to... let's see..." He punched a few buttons on a computer and out came a small disk.  
  
"AH! I don't believe it! ha ha ha!!!" he exclaimed with an almost evil expression. 'At last! I can get even with this ditz for calling me a child!'  
  
"Nani?" asked the confused girl who was still staring at the screen.  
  
"You have just been assigned to: YOUKO KURAMA-- The infamous thief of the Makai!" Koenma yelled loudly as he stamped her papers with a flourish. He watched her face for any sign of fear. Instead,...  
  
"WAI! This is going to be FUN!!!! bye bye baby Koenma!!" She cried as she hopped on her oar which materialized out of thin air.  
  
'what a ditz'sighed Koenma.  
  
'Hmm.. maybe she's just what that youko needs' came a disembodied voice.  
  
"FATHER?!! you've been here all along?!"  
  
"OF COURSE! I would never leave such important matters for A CHILD to handle!.. By the way, Good Job!"  
  
CH3: "How do you solve a problem like Kurama?"  
  
"NO no no no don't jump in there!!!!" cried a furious Botan. She was almost crushing the tiny device that Koenma gave her. The picture showed a young youko probably ten years older than her with long silver hair and two huge fox ears at the top of his silvery head. However, all that cuteness just annoyed the spirit guide even more.   
  
"Hmm..." she sighed knowing that her warning would once AGAIN be unheeded as she watched Kurama jump into the freezing lake while trying to catch the fish that got away. Now, she finally understood why the prince of Rekai had given HER this particular charge. Her bad mood dissipated after she saw the shivering youko being pulled out by his constant traveling companion- a chimera. Compared to the impulsive youko, Kronue was a of the very practical sort and just like Botan, he constantly bugged him about the consequences of not "looking before you leap" Botan watched in amusement as the drenched youko shook himself.  
  
"KURAMA!!! DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN!!!"   
  
"Eh?! C'mon Kronue, I DID get the fish. By the way, did you just hear that scream? It sounded like a girl."  
  
The miffed chimera scowled at him. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT I SOUND LIKE A GIRL???"  
  
END OF CH:2  
  
CH:3 In love with her Charge  
  
"Moou! Not again Kurama!" whispered Botan. She was older now. She had grown up in the last few years in Rekai. Her blue hair went up to her waist and was still held by the familiar looking hair tie. Botan was still as cheerful as ever and her white wings wrapped around her- shielding her from the cool wind.   
  
Botan looked out from her window overlooking the Makai. Her charge still seemed the same. Kurama's antics kept her busy throughout the day AND night. And although she wasn't supposed to interfere she often tickled his ears to get his attention whenever he was near trouble. He almost never noticed though and still got himself into timy scrapes. She gazed into the little computer as she watched the silver youko dart in and out of the forest laughing his head off with a miffed chimera in tow. Botan found herself staring at those liquid pools of amber and sighed.   
  
"He is so beautiful."  
  
"OH REALLY????" came the voice of her Caretaker who snuck up behind her. Ame looked at Botan with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
"And WHO, may I ask is beautiful???"  
  
Botan was so flustered that she couldn't give a straight answer. "Ummm... ano... You?" she squeaked.  
  
"yeah right. I bet it's that charge of yours eh? He IS quite a catch you know! *sigh* the most famous theif in Makai. OOOOHHHHH! IF ONLY he didn't get into SO MUCH trouble and if only I were... let see...2,345 years younger." she sighed dramatically and plopped herself down into the couch.  
  
"Ne, Botan-chan maybe you should go for a vacation. Ko-enma-sama doesn't give them quite often and I believe that YOU are entitled to one. Who knows? You might meet that Kitsune of yours."  
  
"oh all right." Botan replied trying to conceal her obvious excitement. Botan flew herself to the recieving room and slammed head first into the door.  
  
****TBC  
  
Well what do you guys think??? tell me!!! please???? hehee R/R as always!-- if you want me to continue -_-'  
  
  
  



	2. Continuation

DISCLAIMER: YYH is not mine!  
  
  
CH:4 Just looking out for you  
  
Botan flew around on her oar until she reached the by now very familiar chambers of Koenma sama. As usual he was on his desk sucking on his pacifier stamping papers.   
  
'It wouldn't hurt if she asked him now would it?'she thought as she inched forward hands behind her back. The young god looked up and scowled.  
  
"what now ferry girl-- Button-Bunton..or something?"   
  
"Uh sir it's Botan and I was wondering if I could take a small vacation?" She regretted it immediately the moment she spoke the word 'vacation'. Botan saw the pint sized god turn red then suddenly smoke started coming out of his ears.  
  
"Y-y-OU want a ...VACATION?!!!" he spoke as if the word Vacation was so disgusting that Botan couldn't help but excuse herself immediately and run to the door as fast as her legs could carry her. She barely had the time to dodge as the chamber door opened nearly smacking her face with it. Dazed, Botan stared at the figure at the door. It was an older ferry guide.. 'wait a minute.. Ame-chan!'  
  
"Konnichiwa Koenma-sama" Greeted Ame. The change was instantaneous. Botan could almost swear that she saw the pint sized god's eyes turn into little hearts as he saw her friend-- not to mention the sickly sweet smile that was now on his face.   
  
"Koenma-sama, I was doing my usual rounds and I just couldnt help but overhear your ... discussion with Botan-chan.." she smiled sweetly.  
  
Koenma choked on his pacifier and smiled.  
  
"ah yes..we were discussing her v-vacation.."   
  
"And..you said yes? After all, she is one of the best ferry girls in Reikai. A small vacation wouldn't hurt. Besides, she'll be watching over her charge the mischivous Youko while she's on it." Pleaded Ame. Her bright blue puppy dog eyes doing just the trick.  
  
"Pfft" sighed Koenma. 'She always gets her way...'  
  
"Alright..it *is* a working vacation after all..just make *sure* you keep an eye on the damned Youko."  
  
***  
  
So that is how the ferry girl got her first vacation in lets see..300 or so years and not to mention how she first got to know her charge.  
  
***  
  
The portal towards the Makai opened with a flourish. All the colors of the rainbow seemed to twist and turn into nothingness. It was beautiful but in a dangerous way. One wrong step and you could end up in a totally different dimension... Okay so it wasnt exactly first class travel but the diety didnt really mind anyway. So, oar and travelling pack in hand, Botan jumped in the portal.  
  
  
TBC  
  
AN: I know I know..cliffhanger..well a lousy one at that but hey. Ya well I hope you are enjoying the story so far and am really sorry that this wasnt done earlier...*runs and hides* well ya thank you all for reviewing!!!!!!!!!! *hint**hint*  
  
Natalie  
  



End file.
